DONGENG
by Ori91ri
Summary: Guren membacakan dongeng untuk menghilangkan rasa kesal Yuu, tentang siluman rusa kecil Mikaela yang tak sengaja bertemu orang asing bernama Ferid saat sedang mencari hadiah ulang tahun untuk ayahnya. Spoiler Warning! M/m! Rate berubah tiap chapter!
1. Bocah Rusa dan Bangsawan Vampire

**Disclaimer : Takaya Kagami & Yamato Yamamoto**

 **AU . OOC . OOT . Menjurus ke Shōnen Ai . Rate Fleksibel (?)  
**

 **RnR onegai. No Flame!  
**

* * *

 **DONGENG (T)  
**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tadai—... ma..." Guren cengo seketika, saat baru membuka pintu ia dapati Yuu sedang berdiri sambil berpose manja—badan setengah membungkuk, kedua tangan bergenggaman di belakang badan, dan ekspresi wajah polos seperti _puppy_ minta dibelai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Guren heran.

"Aku sedang menunggumu, apa lagi?" Yuu mencoba tersenyum, tapi yang ada malah terlihat aneh sekali.

Guren mengacak rambut Yuu sambil berkata, "Kau tidak akan berhasil jadi adik yang manis macam Mikaela. Jadi lebih baik hentikan niatmu menggodaku dengan cara seperti ini."

Yuu berdecak kesal. Ia rapikan rambutnya sambil memandang punggung Guren yang sedetik kemudian hilang—masuk kamar. Tapi bukan Yuuichirou namanya jika tak berhasil membuat Guren menuruti permintaannya. Ia bergegas ke dapur, mengobok-obok isi sebuah laci, dan... ia kenakan senjata rahasianya... JENG! JEEENG! Celemek _pink_ berenda motif bunga-bunga, tak lupa menguncir rambut hitamnya menjadi _twintail_. Sempurna, semanis anak TK.

Begitu selesai merapal mantera 'penguat nyali‒pengusir gengsi' Yuu masuk kamar Guren sambil membawa _spatula_ sebagai aksesorinya. Ia hampiri pria 24 tahun itu di meja kerjanya. "Onii-chan..." panggilnya manja.

BRUSSHH! Air mineral dalam mulut Guren pun muncrat ke wajah Yuu. Jelas hal itu membuat iblis dalam diri Yuu berontak ingin dikeluarkan! "Sudah susah-susah buang gengsi pakai celemek kesukaanmu begini malah apa yang kudapat?" Yuu menaikkan dua lengan _sweater_ nya tanda siap memberi pelajaran, kemudian ia tarik kerah kemeja Guren.

"Aku tidak sengaja, sungguh."

Yuu tak bergeming.

"A‒akan kulakukan apapun maumu."

Barulah Yuu lepas genggamannya dari kerah kemeja Guren. Ia tersenyum sangar sambil berkata, "Ngomong-ngomong ada yang aneh... Apa kau lupa sekarang hari apa?"

Guren memiringkan kepala. "Hari Rabu?" DEG! Guren lupa tidak membelikan anak kucing hitam yang Yuu idam-idamkan.

"Lalu? Mana janjimu? Kenapa aku tidak melihatmu membawa sesuatu seperti kandang kucing atau apa begitu?" Yuu melempar _deathglare_.

"Sumpah demi apapun, sejak kemarin aku banyak pekerjaan sampai hari ini. Tadi saat pulang pun masih ada kendala, bertemu editor dan datang ke pesta pernikahan Ferid dan Shinya."

Yuu maklum jika Guren banyak pekerjaan, bahkan ia tahu kemarin kakak angkatnya itu tak bisa pulang, yah tapi karena itu semua memang kewajiban Guren. _"Deritanya,"_ begitu pikir Yuu. Tapi ia tak terima jika 'penampilan terpaksa'nya ini sia-sia saja. Ia berpikir tidak apa-apa jika sekali-kali berdandan sesuai apa yang disuka Guren si maniak _BL+Shotacon_ saat keinginannya memiliki anak kucing hitam dituruti. Tapi nyatanya...?

Tiba-tiba Yuu menarik kembali kerah kemeja Guren. "Jangan kau kira aku ini bodoh ya. Ferid tidak mungkin menikahi Shinya, mereka itu sesama pria. Jangan coba-coba mencekokiku dengan hobi BL-mu itu, dasar maniak."

"Ah, aku salah pilih nama..." sesal Guren.

Yuu tak main-main saat mengayunkan _spatula_ nya ke atas kepala Guren. Tapi sebelum berhasil mengenai sasaran, pukulan Yuu terhenti karena mengenai sebuah buku yang reflek Guren angkat untuk melindunginya. "Hahh, punya adik tsundere begini membuat hayati ini lelah," alay Guren.

"Buku apa ini?" Yuu malah terpesona oleh buku pelindung wajah Guren.

"Ini... novel yang baru kupinjam di perpustakaan." Guren membenahi kemejanya. Lalu cengo saat melihat wajah Yuu berseri-seri memperhatikan _cover_ novel itu. "Kau... mau aku membacakannya untukmu?"

Tanpa Guren duga, Yuu segera mengangguk dengan eskpresi ceria. Ah, ingin rasanya Guren gumuli adik tsundere manisnya ini. Tapi... BRUKK! Puncak kepala Guren kena timpuk.

Kini Guren mulai hapal, sisi manis Yuu hanya muncul saat ingin dibacakan cerita atau dongeng. Bukan karena Yuu tak bisa baca, remaja 16 tahun itu lebih memilih mendengar cerita dari mulut kakaknya daripada membaca sendiri. Meski alasan yang diucapkannya lumayan bikin sebal, "Hemat energi, jaga kesehatan mata, dan manfaatkan Sumber Daya Manusia dengan sebaik-baiknya."

 **.**

 **.**

Guren sedang menonton televisi saat Yuu selesai mandi. Ia lihat rambut basah adiknya itu, tangannya melambai. "Kemari..."

Yuu menurut. Meski tsundere begitu ia tak begitu rajin merawat diri. Handuk kecil yang tersampir di pundaknya segera ditarik Guren. Dan ia sendiri bergegas duduk di sofa—di depan Guren dan terapit kedua kakinya.

"Kali ini kumaafkan. Tapi besok... kau tidak boleh pulang tanpa membawa anak kucing hitam..." ujar Yuu.

"Iya..." sahut Guren, tangannya masih sibuk mengusap-usap rambut basah Yuu dengan handuk.

Lima menit kemudian Guren selesai dengan tugasnya, ia raih novel di atas meja depan sofa. "Aku mulai ya?"

"Hem! Hem!" Yuu mengangguk penuh semangat.

Setelah meneguk setengah gelas tehnya Guren pun mulai bercerita.

"Dahulu kala, di sebuah pulau yang letaknya jauh di tenggara Osaka hiduplah sekumpulan siluman rusa. Mereka hidup damai dengan diperintah seorang raja, Shindo namanya. Sang raja memiliki putra bernama Mikaela. Pangeran kecil itu begitu manis menawan meski saat dalam wujud binatang rusa maupun wujud manusianya."

Tiba-tiba Yuu menyela dengan deheman, kemudian ia berkata, "Kenapa namanya Mikaela? Siapa sih pengarangnya?"

Guren mengernyit. "Sudah, dengarkan saja dulu sampai selesai ceritaku."

Tak ada pilihan lain, Yuu hanya menurut sebelum Guren berubah _mood_.

 ***Dongeng—POV***

Suatu hari, rusa kecil Mikaela pergi agak jauh dari istana. Ia berniat memberi hadiah ulang tahun pada sang ayah yang akan menggelar pesta malam harinya. Dan langkahnya semakin jauh tanpa ia rasa.

Mika berhenti di sebuah cekungan besar bebatuan. Mencari dan terus mencari, tapi sendirinya ragu apa yang sedang dicari. Di saat merasa bimbang karena tak kunjung mendapat ide, gendang telinga Mika menangkap bunyi aneh yang belum pernah ia dengar sebelumnya. Bunyi aneh itu seperti tirai yang terseret di permukaan lantai, sesaat kemudian berdentum, terpecah, dan bercerai berai, tapi Mika merasa itu bukan benda keras.

AIR! Mika tahu jenis benda itu, tapi ia tak yakin jika air biasa bisa menimbulkan bunyi aneh semacam itu. Seketika, rasa ingin tahu menguasai pikirannya. Dalam wujud manusia rusa, Mika memanjat bebatuan di hadapannya. Begitu sampai puncak, ia dibuat terpana oleh apa yang terpampang di hadapan mata. "Genangan air tak terhingga!" pekiknya. Ia juga melihat beberapa batuan besar tampak mengapung tapi tak bergerak. Ia geser arah pandangannya ke bawah bebatuan yang sedang didudukinya, tampak hamparan pasir putih dengan beberapa pohon kelapa.

Ingin ia turun, tapi medan bebatuan di bawah kakinya kini lebih terjal daripada sisi bebatuan yang dibelakanginya. Tak hilang akal, Mika menyusuri puncak bebatuan itu dengan hati-hati untuk mencari medan yang mudah dilalui. Namun ternyata nihil. Mika yang mulai kepayahan pun nekat menuruni medan terjal itu. Dengan sisa tenaga yang tersisa Mika berusaha menempatkan kaki dan tangannya di lubang-lubang maupun tonjolan-tonjolan kecil pada permukaan batu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Mika berhasil menginjakkan kaki di pasir putih. Butiran pasir yang menimbulkan rasa geli di telapak kaki, sinar mentari sore yang hangat, pemandangan air yang bertemu kaki langit, aahh... rasa lelah Mika seketika lenyap. Senyumnya mengembang, kaki mungilnya berjingkat-jingkat menyusuri tempat berpasir itu. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berada ia lihat deburan air yang sempat didengarnya tadi. Kini ia mendapat jawaban atas rasa penasarannya.

Tapi sebelum tenggelam oleh kebahagiaan, Mika teringat alasannya pergi dari istana. Ya, mencari hadiah spesial untuk ia persembahkan pada ayahnya. Kepalanya menoleh ke sana kemari, mencari. Ia rasa akan bisa menemukan sesuatu yang langka dan spesial yang bisa membuatnya mendapat pujian.

Mika terus menyusuri hamparan pasir putih itu. Tapi sepanjang mata memandang hanya ada pohon kelapa yang dikenalnya. Tidak mungkin jauh-jauh datang ke tempat itu hanya membawa buah kelapa saat pulang. Hingga tiba-tiba retina matanya menangkap bayang sosok yang juga menyusuri pasir putih itu seperti dirinya. Tapi mereka jelas berbeda. Sosok itu berukuran kecil, warnanya hitam, dan berjalan dengan merayap.

Tak ingin buang waktu, Mika bergegas menuju tempat makhluk aneh itu berada. Ia berlari dengan riangnya. Tentu saja riang, ia merasa kali ini benar-benar akan mendapat pujian karena telah membawakan sesuatu yang ia dan kaumnya belum pernah kenal.

Begitu sampai, Mika terkejut karena makhluk itu hilang, yang ada hanyalah sebuah benda seperti batok kelapa tapi lebih keras. "Ke mana kaki-kakinya tadi?" gumamnya.

"Di sini, Nak..."

DEG! Mika tersentak, ia tak sendirian di tempat itu ternyata. Pelan ia menoleh ke belakang. Yang didapatinya adalah sepasang kaki berbalut celana putih. Dengan pelan juga wajahnya mendongak. Ia bertemu pandang dengan sang pemilik kaki jenjang itu. Pria tampan berambut panjang. Tapi, tunggu... Setelah ia perhatikan, pria itu memiliki sepasang telinga yang mirip dengannya. Bibir Mika pun mengulas senyum lebar.

Tapi sebelum Mika sempat buka suara, pria itu mengulurkan tangannya ke atas kepala Mika. Ia usap puncak kepala Mika sambil berkata, "Manisnya... Huumm, semerbak yang tak biasa..."

Mika merasa senang saat pria itu mengusap kepalanya. Ia mencoba berdiri, bermaksud memberi salam. Tapi pria itu keburu menarik lengannya dan mengajaknya berjalan.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Mikaela..." jawab Mika spontan. Ia benar-benar lupa nasehat ayah untuk bertindak hati-hati terhadap orang asing. Ya, jelas sosok di dekatnya ini adalah orang asing, karena seluruh kaum siluman rusa di balik 'benteng batu' itu mengenal Pangeran Mikaela, jadi tak mungkin mereka menanyakan namanya.

"Nama yang indah... Seindah dirimu, dan pasti senikmat dar—" Seketika pria itu menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Ada apa, Tuan?" tanya Mika.

"Ah, tidak... aku hanya sedang tidak enak badan dan merasa sangat kehausan."

Tanpa banyak bertanya lagi Mika segera melepas genggaman tangan pria itu dan berlari menuju sebatang pohon kelapa. Ia segera memanjatnya.

"Tunggu, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Mika terus memanjat. "Memetik buah kelapa untuk Anda minum airnya."

"Ahaha, aduh, aku tidak mengkonsumsi hal-hal yang seperti itu..."

"Hee?" Seketika Mika menghentikan panjatannya. "Anda hanya minum air putih segar?"

Pria itu tak menjawab. "Turunlah, anak manis... Aku tidak ingin kau kenapa-napa hanya demi menolongku."

Mika mengerti, ia pun menurut. Begitu sampai di bawah ia bergegas menghampiri pria itu lagi. "Anu, kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama Anda? Apakah Anda tinggal di hamparan pasir putih ini? Atau..." Mika mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. "... Anda tinggal di genangan air tak terhingga itu?" tunjuk Mika.

Sekali lagi pria itu tertawa. "Namaku Ferid. Aku tidak tinggal di sini maupun di tempat yang kau sebut genangan air tak terhingga itu. Aku tinggal di tempat yang tak terjangkau mata."

Mika memegang dagu, otaknya sedang dalam proses berpikir. Sejurus kemudian ia menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak tahu 'tempat yang tak terjangkau mata' itu ada di mana," gumamnya.

Pria yang memperkenalkan diri bernama Ferid itu merangkul pundak mungil Mika. Ia ajak bocah rusa itu kembali berjalan menyusuri pasir putih.

"Emm... tempat itu ada di seberang pulau ini. Aku tinggal di sebuah istana. Dan aku ke sini karena aku mencium—" Lagi-lagi Ferid memotong kalimatnya sendiri. "Maksudku, aku ingin mencari sesuatu yang baru."

Tangan kanan Mika mengepal kemudian memukul telapak tangan kirinya. "Kita sama. Aku juga tinggal di istana, dan ke tempat ini untuk mencari sesuatu yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya."

"Ah, manisnya... Jadi kita memiliki kesamaan ya. Menurutku ini bukan merupakan suatu kebetulan belaka. Bisa dibilang kita ini berjodoh, Mika-kun."

Mika mengangguk setuju.

"Selagi kita bersama, bagaimana jika kuberitahu beberapa hal yang mungkin belum pernah kau pelajari sebelumnya?"

"Sungguh? Bolehkah aku mendapat kesempatan belajar dengan Ferid-sama?" Iris biru muda Mika seolah bercahaya memancarkan semangat yang luar biasa.

Ferid mengangguk. "Tapi sebelum itu, aku harus kembali ke kapalku. Aku butuh obat dan—"

"Tentu! Mikaela ini bahkan bersedia mengantarkan Anda sampai di sana."

Ferid mengusap kembali kepala Mika, membuat bocah rusa itu tersenyum senang meski tak yakin dengan sesuatu yang Ferid sebut 'kapal'.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah menenggak segelas cairan berwarna merah kental, Ferid mengajak Mika duduk di ranjangnya. Ranjang besar bertilam bulu angsa itu menghadap ke arah jendela.

"Genangan air tak terhingga yang kau maksud itu disebut laut." Ferid memulai ajarannya.

"Laut?"

"Ya. Hamparan pasir putih yang kita jajaki tadi disebut pantai."

"Pantai?"

Ferid mengangguk, kemudian telunjuk tangan kanannya menunjuk sesuatu. "Sedangkan batu besar yang kau bilang mengapung itu disebut batu karang. Mereka tidak mengapung, tapi memang menjulang mulai dari dasar laut hingga melebihi permukaan. Jika kita mendekat ke sana akan terlihat seperti gunung batu besar."

"Hemm..." Mika mengangguk-angguk.

"Dan sesuatu yang kau kira menghilang di pasir tadi sebenarnya masih ada. Namanya kura-kura. Merupakan binatang amfibi yang berarti bisa hidup di darat juga di air. Saat merasa terancam kura-kura akan menarik bagian tubuh lunaknya masuk dalam tempurung, yang tak lain adalah cangkang besar dan keras mirip batok kelapa yang ada di atas tubuhnya. Emm, bisa dibilang itulah rumahnya."

"Rumahnya dibawa ke mana-mana?" tanya Mika dengan polosnya.

"Hahahaha, ya... seperti itu. Hebat bukan?"

Tanpa Mika sadari, wajah Ferid mendekat ke tengkuknya. Barulah ia tersentak saat napas dingin pria itu menerpa permukaan kulitnya. Mika yang tidak mengerti apa-apa pun hanya bertanya, "Apakah ada sesuatu di situ?"

"Ah, tidak, sepertinya aku salah lihat, kukira itu serangga, ternyata bukan."

"Serangga?" Mika mencoba mengusap tengkuknya. Dan sedetik kemudian ia teringat tentang misinya. Seketika ia tepuk keningnya kuat-kuat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ferid lumayan terkejut juga.

"Aku lupa harus mencari hadiah untuk ulang tahun ayah. Sedangkan pestanya akan dilangsungkan dua jam setelah matahari terbenam." Mika menatap nanar langit senja di luar jendela. "Aku harus kembali sekarang. Terimakasih sudah—"

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Hukk!" Tiba-tiba Ferid terbatuk beberapa kali tanpa jeda. Mika langsung panik, ia usap-usap punggung Ferid untuk mencoba meringankan batuknya. Begitu pulih, Ferid mengatur napas. "Ah, sepertinya aku harus meminum obatku yang berdosis lebih tinggi dari yang kuminum tadi. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa, Ferid-sama?" panik Mika.

"Obat itu ada di istana. Sedangkan aku bertanggung jawab untuk mengembalikanmu ke pantai sekarang. Tapi jika tidak segera meminum obat itu kemungkinan penyakitku akan semakin..." Ferid menutup mulutnya dengan bantal dan kembali terbatuk-batuk. Jelas ia sedang mendramatisir keadaan, tapi si polos Mika tak menyadarinya.

"Anu, apa maksudnya mengembalikanku ke pantai?" Seingat Mika ia naik benda super besar yang Ferid sebut sebagai kapal pesiar ini tanpa pemberitahuan akan membawanya pergi dari pantai.

"Ah, maaf. Aku begitu senangnya bertemu dan mengobrol banyak denganmu tanpa ingat memberitahu bahwa kita sedang... berlayar..."

Mika memiringkan kepala. "Berlayar?"

"Ya... kapal pesiar ini sedang mengapung di permukaan air laut, dan tujuan pelayaran kita adalah pulau seberang."

Mika tak sanggup berkata-kata, sungguh masih bingung dengan ucapan pria di hadapannya. Yang ia pahami hanya bahwa mereka sudah tak lagi dekat dengan pantai sekarang. Ia perhatikan keadaan luar jendela dengan seksama. "Pantas saja batu karang itu tampak berjalan..." gumamnya.

"Maaf, Mika-kun. Maukah kau ikut ke istana sebentar saja? Aku benar-benar butuh obatku. Aku janji akan memulangkanmu sebelum pesta dimulai."

"Tapi..." Ekspresi wajah Mika berubah murung.

"Ah, aku juga yang akan meminta maaf pada ayahmu, dan menjelaskan keadaan kita yang sebenarnya. Jadi kupastikan beliau tidak akan memarahimu. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah..." Kepala Mika terangguk mantap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(to be continued)**


	2. Dari Dongeng ke Mimpi

**DONGENG (M)**

 **.**

 **.**

Muntah-muntah selama kurang lebih lima menit setelah sempat ambruk, rupanya Mika mabuk laut. Kepalanya pening, pandangan terasa berputar, tak ada pilihan selain menurut saat Ferid membaringkannya di ranjang kamar pria itu begitu sampai di istana. Mika tak tahu akan bagaimana lagi kelanjutan nasibnya jika sakit begini, apalagi selama perjalanan tadi Ferid sempat berkata tak punya obat untuk penderita mabuk laut dan hal itu membuat kondisinya makin memburuk karena tak segera mendapat pertolongan pertama.

Ferid meninggalkan Mika tergeletak tanpa daya di kamarnya dengan alasan meminta obat pada perawat istana. Bocah rusa itu tak begitu peduli saat terdengar lubang kunci pintu kamar terdengar diputar. Terkunci? Terserahlah... Mika hanya sanggup membayangkan betapa khawatir ayahnya saat ini, masa bodoh dengan hal lain lagi.

Mata Mika menatap nanar langit yang mulai menggelap. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang, hanya berbaring dan berharap. Ingin tidur saja, tapi memejamkan mata malah membuat mual dan sakit kepalanya makin jelas terasa. Hingga terdengar kemerucuk perutnya berbunyi, lapar, karena isi lambungnya terkuras setelah muntah-muntah di kapal tadi. Sial!

Dengan lemah Mika menyibak selimut tebal beraroma semerbak aneh yang belum pernah diciumnya dan mulai menggerakkan badan, ia bangkit perlahan. Kaki mungilnya menggantung di sisi ranjang. Dan sensasi dingin pun menjalar ke saraf begitu menginjak lantai. Seketika Mika ambruk, mungkin bukan ide bagus jika turun dari ranjang sekarang, mengingat tadi Ferid sempat memberinya ultimatum untuk tak beranjak.

Mendadak terdengar suara-suara yang terasa sedikit ganjil. Satu suara tertawa sedangkan suara lain bernada dingin, ada satu suara lagi yang berbicara dengan lembut, sepertinya mereka sedang berdebat.

 _"Ada apa di luar sana?"_ batin Mika. Merangkak, Mika berusaha keras mencapai pintu. Begitu sampai, ia raih gagang pintu berwarna emas panjang itu dan sekuat tenaga mengangkat badannya.

Mika bangkit dengan lutut tertekuk menyentuh lantai untuk bisa mengintip keadaan luar kamar di lubang kunci yang lebih rendah darinya. Yang tertangkap di penglihatan mata kirinya melalui lubang adalah Ferid sedang berbincang dengan dua pria tampan. Ia berusaha memfokuskan pendengaran.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak membawa 'makanan'. Kenapa kalian bersikeras mengeceknya di kamarku, haa?" Ferid mengibaskan tangan, senyumnya terulas ramah seperti biasa.

"Karena aku mencium bau aneh sesaat setelah kapal pesiar Anda berlabuh di dermaga, dan sekarang bau aneh itu menguar kuat di tempat ini," jawab si pria berambut gelap, lingkaran hitam di area mata membuat wajahnya tampak tak ramah.

"Benar kata Rene, aku juga mendengar Anda menyebut-nyebut nama Mika-kun. Rasanya nama itu cocok sekali dengan 'makanan' yang gurih basah dan nikmat," sahut pria satunya.

Ferid mundur selangkah mendekat ke pintu kamarnya. Ia kibaskan rambut panjangnya sembari berkata, "Aku merasa terganggu dengan tindakan kalian yang mencurigaiku. Jika tidak pergi sekarang, aku terpaksa akan memberi 'pelajaran'." Kali ini Mika tak bisa menangkap ekspresi sangar Ferid yang membuat dua pria lawan bicaranya itu segera pergi setelah sejenak mengangkat wajah dan menghirup napas dalam-dalam.

"Kau menciumnya juga kan, Lacus?" tanya pria berambut hitam yang sempat disebut Rene.

Pria sebelahnya mengangguk sambil sesekali masih mengendus-enduskan hidungnya di udara. "Humm, ahh... harum yang tak biasa... Aku yakin Ferid-sama menyembunyikan sesuatu di kamarnya."

Mika tidak paham dengan arah perbincangan tiga pria itu, tapi jelas ia merasa ada tekanan yang mendadak muncul di hatinya. Perasaannya tak enak. Ia mulai sadar bahwa Ferid dan tempat ini memanglah sangat asing baginya. Mengedarkan pandang ke penjuru ruangan, ia tak begitu jelas melihat apa saja yang ada di dekatnya sekarang. Terlalu gelap dan pengap untuk ukuran kamar bangsawan. Hingga tiba-tiba muncul sebuah kesadaran lagi di pikirannya, ia kembali mengintip dan coba memperhatikan diri Ferid dengan seksama.

"Mana ekornya?" gumam Mika. Ia tahu bentuk telinga Ferid dan dua pria tadi sama sepertinya, tapi ia tak menemukan ekor yang sama seperti yang dimilikinya. Ia juga mulai penasaran kenapa tak ada awak kapal selain dirinya, Ferid, dan seorang nahkoda? Seolah pria yang membawanya itu memang sengaja menyembunyikannya dari penghuni istana lain, karena begitu turun dari kapal Ferid membawanya melewati koridor-koridor sepi dan remang-remang.

Seketika pikiran buruk muncul, dan membuat Mika resah. Ia ingat tentang legenda manusia peminum darah yang pernah diceritakan ayah. "Mungkinkah—"

KLIK! BRAAKK! Pintu terbuka tiba-tiba. Mika terjerembab ke lantai, dan seketika pingsan karena kaget sekaligus ketakutan.

 **.**

 **.**

"Engh..." Suara desahan lah yang pertama keluar dari mulut Mika saat siuman dari pingsannya. Kemudian disusul erangan dan desahan-desahan berikutnya. Matanya membelalak mendapati Ferid tengah asyik menjilati puting kirinya. "Ferid-sama... ahh..." Ia remas rambut panjang pria itu yang tak terikat seperti semula. Dengan rambut panjang yang tergerai hingga permukaan ranjang itu membuat Ferid tampak lebih tampan tapi anggun seperti wanita dewasa. "Ferid... -sama..." ulangnya. Ingin ia mendorong pria itu karena risih, tapi sensasi geli nikmat yang menjalar di saraf mengurungkan niatnya. Yang ada di pikirannya adalah pria itu gila karena mencumbunya yang notabene berjenis kelamin sama.

Ferid makin bebas melancarkan aksinya saat merasa tubuh Mika mulai lunglai dan pasrah menerima. Ah, bocah rusa itu bahkan menampakkan ekspresi yang membuatnya gemas—kelopak mata terkatup, alis menaut, mulut terbuka untuk mendapat pasokan udara dan usaha menormalkan degup jantungnya, sedangkan kedua pipi dan daun telinganya merona.

Namun mata Mika tiba-tiba terbuka saat mendadak Ferid menghentikan jilatan di leher mulusnya. "Ferid-sama..." Kini mata Mika membelalak saat melihat jelas senyum Ferid yang menampakkan deretan giginya. Dan tentu dua pasang gigi taring pada deretan itu tak luput dari tangkapan matanya. Seketika rasa takut menggelayuti batin Mika. Kedua tangan kecilnya berusaha mendorong dada putih mulus Ferid yang _topless_ saat pria bertaring itu kembali menjilati lehernya. Tapi jelas usahanya sia-sia saja, tubuh dan tenaga Ferid terlalu besar untuk bocah rusa sepertinya.

Mata Mika membelalak, pikiran kacau, jantung berdegup kencang tak beraturan hingga terasa nyeri di dada, karena kini taring Ferid turut berperan serta menjamah permukaan kulitnya. Air mata menetes, meski kalah kuat ia tetap berusaha berontak.

Ferid yang merasa tak tega pun terpaksa menghentikan aksinya. Sedikit menekan kening Mika hingga si kecil itu tak bisa memalingkan wajah, dan segera ia memagut bibir mungil yang pucat dan mendingin itu. Mata Mika terpejam, alisnya mengerut tajam, merasakan sensasi aneh nan menyebalkan dari permainan lidah Ferid dalam mulutnya. Sesak, Mika merasa sulit bernapas dengan baik, hingga tanpa sengaja menelan saliva yang telah tercampur dengan milik Ferid.

Pria bertaring itu kini menjilati bibir Mika dan sesekali menghisap dengan liarnya. Mika bisa merasakan taring Ferid menggores menggelitik daging bibir mungilnya. Geli, basah, aneh, Mika merasa ada sengatan di saraf pembangkit napsunya. Ia belum pernah melakukan dan merasakan ini sebelumnya, jadi tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia ingin Ferid tak lagi menghentikan permainannya tiba-tiba. Tanpa sadar tangannya meremas dan sedikit menekan punggung Ferid untuk makin menindihnya.

Ferid menghentikan jilatannya. Ia usap kasar rambut dan pipi Mika. Jelas wajah Mika menampakkan ekspresi tak suka, tapi Ferid tidak begitu yakin Mika tak suka dalam artian apa. Hingga Mika menggumam lemah, "Ferid-sama..." sembari memalingkan wajah, Ferid tak tahan lagi untuk menaikkan level permainannya. Karena ekspresi dan tingkah Mika yang coba ia artikan saat ini adalah 'menerima dan ingin melanjutkan'.

"Mika-kun..." bisik Ferid, mendesah.

Ah, hanya dengan bisikan yang menyebut namanya dengan suara mendayu nan manja begitu saja sudah membuat Mika merasa menjadi makhluk paling bahagia di dunia. Meski ia sadar siapa Ferid sebenarnya, tapi tak ia pungkiri... ia mulai JATUH CINTA... ia ingin pria bertaring itu menjamahnya, membangkitkan segala rasa nikmat di sekujur saraf tubuh yang belum ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Boleh aku... mencicipi darahmu?"

Mata Mika membelalak tiba-tiba. Perlahan harapan ingin bercintanya sirna. Namun perasaannya kembali kacau galau saat dilihatnya Ferid meneteskan air mata. "K‒kenapa?" Mika mengangkat tangan kanan untuk menyentuh pipi Ferid.

"Mika-kun, aku menyukaimu... tapi..." Ferid menarik telapak tangan Mika yang menyentuh pipinya dan menciuminya, napasnya berhembus tergesa. "Aku merasa gila karena pergolakan batin, antara ingin melindungimu karena rasa sukaku dan ingin meminum darahmu karena kodrat vampire-ku." Air mata Ferid terjun bebas membasahi pipi Mika di bawahnya.

Mika yang masih polos tapi mulai mengerti tentang rasa suka pun makin galau saja. Seumur hidup ia belum pernah membuat siapapun menangis karena ucapan maupun perbuatannya. Jadi saat melihat pria yang disukainya menangis begini ia tak punya pilihan selain... "Silahkan, Ferid-sama..." Mika tersenyum lembut. "Aku juga menyukaimu..."

Sejenak Ferid terpaku, ia merasa beruntung bertemu Mika, dan bersyukur karena merasa dirinya telah mengambil keputusan tepat dengan segera membawa bocah itu kembali ke kapal untuk dipulangkan sebelum Lacus dan Rene melaporkan kecurigaannya pada ratu mereka.

Dan tanpa menunggu Mika berubah pikiran, Ferid segera melanjutkan aksinya menjamah si kecil itu sementara kapal pesiar yang kembali mereka tumpangi semakin menjauh dari pulau vampire.

 **.**

 **.**

Mika menggeliat, mengejang, berkelonjotan, saat perlahan taring Ferid menembus kulit ari dan bersarang dalam daging pundaknya. Air mata tak henti-henti menganak sungai di sepasang pipi pucatnya. Sakit, perih, sangat... Jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat dari biasa, pening merambat di sekujur kepala, perut dan dadanya terasa nyeri, kedua kakinya terasa ngilu seperti habis lari mengelilingi pulau saat dilatih guru khususnya minggu lalu.

"Aaaakh!" Mika tak mampu lagi menahan jeritannya. "Aaakh—" Saat dirasa darahnya berdesir-desir terhisap paksa dari markasnya, spontan kakinya menendang-nendang ke udara. Tak peduli saat itu kemaluannya merasakan sensasi aneh lain karena bergesekan dengan perut Ferid sedangkan liang analnya terisi oleh alat kejantanan pria itu, yang menginvasi isi otaknya saat ini hanyalah rasa sakit akibat gigitan dan hisapan di pundaknya.

Napas Mika tersengal diiringi isakan. Sejenak Ferid menghentikan hisapannya tapi taringnya belum lepas dari dalam daging Mika. Dirasakannya tangan Mika menjambak rambutnya namun tiba-tiba melemah dan jatuh ke ranjang. Ferid pun mulai berinisiatif menggerakkan pinggulnya, bermaksud memberi rasa nikmat pada Mika melalui permainan birahinya.

"Ahh..."

Perih, sakit, nikmat, sebal, kini Mika tak begitu yakin dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Matanya terpejam, otaknya berpikir menafsirkan segala rasa yang diterima badan. Sedangkan pria di atasnya itu mulai menghisap darahnya lagi, dan pinggulnya masih bergerak maju mundur tanpa henti, membuat darahnya kembali berdesir namun kali ini bukan hanya di pundak melainkan di sekujur tubuhnya. Nyeri, nikmat, geli. Mika tertular Ferid yang hilang kendali dan membuatnya turut gila! Hingga Mika merasa kemaluannya mengejang seolah ada sesuatu yang berontak ingin dikeluarkan dari dalam sana. Tak kuat, di ujung buncahan napsu dan pertahanan dari rasa sakit Mika pun berteriak, "Ferid-sama!"

 **.**

 **.**

Tubuh Ferid melayang dengan ringan di atas pepohonan, sesekali ia mengecek Mika dalam dekapannya. Wajah bocah rusa itu makin pucat, khawatir dalam dadanya makin mencekat.

"Bertahanlah..." gumam Ferid.

Saat kapal pesiar mereka bersandar di teluk, Mika sempat berkata, _"Jangan khawatir, Ferid-sama. Kau hanya perlu membaringkanku di atas ranjang berbentuk pohon bonsai dalam herbatorium, maka semua sakit yang kualami akan sembuh dalam beberapa jam. Dan satu hal, saat malam di sana tak ada orang..."_

Kini Ferid hanya bisa mengandalkan kemampuan terbang dan penciumannya untuk menemukan tempat aneh yang dimaksud Mika. Harap-harap cemas, sekaligus menyesal, karena menghisap darah Mika tanpa perhitungan. Masih beruntung bocah rusa itu bertahan dan tidak pingsan akibat ulah cerobohnya.

"Mika-kun..." Ferid kembali menitikkan air mata saat naluri vampirenya mulai merasa makin dekat dengan tempat yang akan menyembuhkan kekasih kecilnya. Dan benar saja, rumah kaca beratap melingkar besar yang dalamnya terdapat banyak tumbuhan itu mulai tertangkap retina matanya. "Bertahanlah... sebentar lagi kita sampai," ucap Ferid sembari mengecup kening Mika yang terasa dingin.

Karena tergesa-gesa, Ferid nyaris tersungkur saat mendarat di tanah rerumputan. Dingin, sejuk, harum, berbagai bau aneh pun menelusup dalam hidung. Sekuat tenaga ia tendang pintu herbatorium yang berlapis teralis hingga kacanya pecah berserakan. Namun saat sampai di dalam tak segera menemukan ranjang bonsai yang dimaksud Mika, ia pun mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Di mana ranjang penyembuhmu?" Tanpa sadar Ferid menyenggol bahkan menerjang tumpukan kotak obat dan pupuk.

Mika terbatuk-batuk karena mencium bau obat-obatan herbal yang telah menjadi serbuk. "Di pusat tempat ini..."

"Maksudmu di tengah-tengah sana?" Ferid melihat ada bagian tempat yang sangat terang, kemudian ia mendongak melihat atap kaca yang tertembus sinar aneh di tengahnya. Bergegas, Ferid tak ingin buang waktu dengan terkagum-kagum oleh apa yang belum pernah dilihatnya itu.

Dan seketika menghela napas lega saat ranjang bonsai yang tersinari cahaya atap itu tertangkap penglihatannya. Pelan Ferid membaringkan tubuh lemah Mika di atasnya. Ia usap wajah dan leher Mika yang basah oleh keringat dingin. "Maafkan aku..." bisiknya di telinga kiri Mika.

Mika mengangguk lemah, senyum lembut terulas di bibirnya. "Ferid-sama..." Mika memegang tangan Ferid yang selalu sedingin es itu. "Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Kau yakin? Kau janji akan bisa pulih setelah ini?" Ferid merasa malu mengajukan pertanyaan itu, karena sadar dirinyalah yang menimbulkan masalah.

Mika kembali mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia merasa sangat mengantuk, perlahan matanya terkatup, tapi gendang telinganya masih bisa menangkap suara helaan napas Ferid.

 _ **"Pangeran Mika biasa ke tempat ini saat sakit kepalanya kambuh!"**_

 _ **"Tapi di sini gelap! Mana mungkin Pangeran ke sini sendirian, harusnya dia pulang sebelum malam!"**_

 _ **"Kalau kau takut gelap lebih baik pulang saja sana! Aku sendiri yang akan melanjutkan pencariannya!"**_

DEG! Ferid mendongak, matanya membelalak. Suara-suara keras yang terdengar di luar tempat itu pasti dari kaum sebangsa Mikaela. Tak ingin menimbulkan masalah lain, Ferid segera melepas genggaman Mika di tangannya. Ia usap kening dingin bocah rusa itu dan berujar, "Segeralah sembuh, berjanjilah untuk tetap hidup dan tumbuh, hingga saatnya aku akan menemuimu lagi." Satu kecupan tanda kasih mendarat di bibir Mika yang mulai menyemu menghapus warna pasi sebelumnya.

" _See you, My Beloved Mikaela_..."

Dengan gerak cepat Ferid menyelinap keluar melalui pintu yang tadi dirusaknya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian seorang bocah rusa berambut hitam masuk ke herbatorium dengan menampakkan raut muka panik yang lebih dari sebelumnya.

"Pintunya rusak? Mungkinkah...?" Bocah rusa itu berlari kencang masuk ke dalam, dan sempat terjungkal karena kakinya menyandung kotak pupuk yang berserakan. "Ini... apa-apaan?!"

Mengindahkan rasa nyeri yang menjalar di kaki, matanya kembali tertuju pada pusat tempat itu yang tampak terang. "Mika!" panggilnya. Begitu sampai, ia merasa sekujur tubuhnya lemas. "Mika..." sekali lagi, "syukurlah aku menemukanmu di sini..." Ia peluk tubuh lemah pangerannya.

Mata Mika masih rapat terpejam, namun bibirnya menyungging senyuman. "Yuu-chan..."

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Dongeng—POV—End***

 **.**

 **.**

Tangan terlipat di depan dada, mata menyorot tajam, alis menaut, kening mengerut. Mendengus kesal, dan berkata, "Siapa pengarang novel dongeng mesum ini? Kenapa dia memakai namaku, Mika, dan Ferid-sensei untuk tokoh-tokohnya?" Yuu memajukan bibir bawahnya.

Guren hanya bisa menggaruk kepala, bingung mencari alasan yang pas untuk meredam kekesalan adik angkatnya. Sudah bagus tak ia lanjutkan bercerita, karena Yuu keburu menampakkan ekspresi tak ramah padanya.

Tiba-tiba Yuu merebut novel bercover gambar pantat siluman rusa dan deretan gigi taring vampire itu dari tangan Guren. Ia perhatikan nama yang tertera di bawah gambar itu. "Kuro... ure... Kurou... rei?"

"Crowley," ralat Guren, "Crowley-san itu salah satu kepala editor di Penerbitan JIDA. Anak direktur lah yang memesan cerita shōnen-ai itu padanya."

Seketika Yuu remas gemas novel itu dan kemudian membantingnya ke lantai. "Jangan bilang kalau anak yang kau maksud itu Shinoa?" Yuu bangkit, beranjak dari apitan kaki kakaknya di sofa.

Guren mengangguk malas, ia tahu betul Yuu dan Shinoa sering bertengkar hanya karena masalah pendapat suka atau tidak suka mengenai BL. Dan ia pun tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada kedua remaja labil itu setelah ini, karena sudah pasti Yuu tidak akan tinggal diam jika namanya dan Mikaela dijadikan tokoh novel BL khusus untuk Shinoa.

"Si pendek itu..." Yuu menghentak langkah ke arah dapur.

"Hoi, kau mau apa?"

"Akan kubuat ramuan khusus untuk memberinya pelajaran. Kau jangan ikut-ikutan."

Guren mengikuti Yuu ke dapur. Meski tergila-gila pada Yuu bukan berarti ia akan membela atau membiarkan saja jika adik tsunderenya itu berniat menimbulkan masalah dengan anak direkturnya.

Tapi sebelum mencegah, Guren hanya memperhatikan apa yang Yuu lakukan. Remaja itu tampak sibuk mengumpulkan bahan-bahan, kemudian mulai meramunya. Dan senyum simpul terulas di bibir Guren, pertanda bahwa rencana jahil Yuu akan sia-sia.

Dan benar saja... Saat hendak berdiri setelah jongkok mengambil pipet dalam lemari bifet tanpa sengaja bahu Yuu menyenggol wadah berisi adonan bubuk merica dan cabai giling yang ada di bibir meja belakangnya. Seketika Yuu memekik, kaget sekaligus sebal. Adonan itu melumuri pundak dan punggung kanan.

"Aaaahh! Sial!"

Sesuai dugaan, Yuu tidak akan bisa melancarkan niat jahat karena kecerobohannya sendiri. Guren hanya bisa terkikik geli. Namun kemudian mematung kaku setelah mendapat tatapan beracun Yuu. Mau tak mau ia mendekat dan segera memberinya pertolongan pertama.

"Panas, aah!"

Guren angkat tubuh Yuu ke dekapannya, dan menceburkannya ke bathtub begitu saja. Seketika Yuu mencak-mencak, sumpah serapah dan segala uneg-uneg kemarahan mulai dari anak kucing hitam bahkan tentang nama BL di novel dongeng yang baru Guren bacakan pun terlantun tanpa jeda. Guren hanya tersenyum tipis sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Sudah, sudah... Jangan pikirkan apapun selama mengalami musibah begini." Guren memutar keran air hangat, dan seketika Yuu memelototinya. "Kenapa?" tanya Guren.

"Kenapa kau malah merendamku dalam air hangat, baka?!" Yuu hendak beranjak karena air hangat itu makin menambah panas dan perih sekujur punggungnya, namun Guren keburu menangkap tangan Yuu dan menariknya masuk dalam bathtub lagi.

"Dokter Shinya pernah bilang, jika tersiram air panas segera olesi pasta gigi atau salep _mint_ , dan jika kena serbuk cabai segera rendam dengan air panas. Masih untung kau kurendam dalam air hangat."

"Kenapa tidak sekalian kau ikuti saran 'dokter gigi anak' itu untuk merendamku dalam air panas saja?" Yuu buang muka.

"Aku takut kau meleleh, atau menguap jadi asap. Kalau seperti itu, lalu aku tidur dengan siapa? Siapa yang memasak untukku? Yang mengerokiku saat masuk angin? Yang mencucikan pakaian? Yang mengusap punggung menenangkanku saat galau sehabis dimarahi direktur? Dan siapa lagi adik tsundere manis yang mau pakai celemek pink—"

PLETAK! Yuu pukul kepala Guren karena saking kesalnya. "Aku lebih memilih menguap, menyublim, memuai, atau apa, daripada mendengar ocehan konyolmu itu." Yuu manyun, tapi wajahnya memerah, malu.

Guren menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Yuu. Kemudian perlahan ia bantu adik angkatnya itu melepas pakaiannya satu persatu. Ia tahu, meski marah-marah lebih dulu begitu akhirnya Yuu tetap akan menuruti semua ucapannya.

"Sudah, adik manisku. Tetaplah di sini. Rasa panas perih itu pasti akan cepat sembuh, percayalah." Guren melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu kamar mandi, meninggalkan Yuu merasakan sakitnya sendiri. "Jangan buang-buang airnya, setelah itu aku yang pakai untuk mandi!" teriak Guren dari luar.

Yuu hanya melotot kesal pada pintu kamar mandi bercat _cyan_ itu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Mika! Pangeran Mika!" Yuu mengguncang bahu bocah rusa yang mulai membuka mata itu. Ah, bagaimanapun tingkah polah Mika, Yuu selalu menyukainya. Termasuk saat matanya mengerjap setelah bangun tidur begitu.

"Yuu-chan?" Mika mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan meraih pipi kiri Yuu. "Apa kau mencariku?"

Yuu segera mengangguk. Tapi sorot matanya berubah tajam. "Kau ini ceroboh sekali! Aku nyaris mati kelelahan mencarimu ke penjuru pulau hanya dengan Yoichi, karena kami berdua tidak ingin Baginda tahu bahwa kau menghilang sejak siang. Aku tidak ingin beliau memarahimu, makanya—"

Kalimat Yuu terpotong karena Mika memeluknya tiba-tiba. "Terimakasih, Yuu-chan. Tapi aku sudah baik-baik saja..." Ia benamkan wajahnya ke pundak Yuu. Hangat dan harum seperti biasa. Hanya Yuu lah yang punya aroma semenenangkan itu baginya. Tapi...

DEG! Mendadak bayang wajah Ferid muncul di benaknya, matanya membelalak seketika. Bahkan kini ia mulai tanpa ragu mengendus bau tubuh Yuu dan membayangkan bau tubuh milik Ferid. Ya, bau semerbak aneh tubuh Ferid yang mampu memikatnya seolah masih melekat dalam naluri penciumannya. Hingga tanpa sadar ia buka satu persatu kancing baju Yuu, berharap bisa menemukan sensasi semerbak khas Ferid dari tubuh sahabatnya itu.

"M‒Mika?" Yuu belum bisa menangkap arti sikap aneh sahabat karibnya itu. "Mika kau kenapa?"

"Aku ingin..."

Mata sayu Mika membuat Yuu tak bisa menolak saat si pirang itu membaringkannya di ranjang bonsai. Bahkan Yuu masih diam tanpa melawan saat Mika melempar seragam sekolahnya ke udara dan mulai melucuti celananya. Ia merasakan geli yang teramat saat ujung hidung Mika menyentuh menggelitik permukaan kulit lehernya, kemudian turun ke dada dengan disertai endusan napas hangatnya.

"Ahh... Mi— ahh..." Yuu itu sensitif sekali, entah di fisik maupun di masalah hati.

Selesai mengendus, Mika mulai menjilati puting kiri Yuu sementara tangan kirinya memelintir puting kanan. Tak peduli reaksi Yuu, saat ini Mika hanya mampu menganggap sahabatnya itu sebagai boneka pelampiasan.

"Mika?" Yuu mulai tampak panik saat tangan kanan Mika menggerayangi selangkangannya. "Tunggu... apa yang ingin kau—" Mata Yuu memelotot saat Mika meremas gemas kemaluannya. "Ahh..."

Mika mendongak karena tangan Yuu menjambak rambutnya. "Berikan padaku..."

"Apa? Apa yang harus... kuberikan... padamu...?" Yuu tak bisa mempercayai perlakuan Mika. Lidah Yuu seketika kelu, matanya melotot melihat ujung kemaluannya mengarah ke mulut Mika. Ah, Mika sengaja. Ah, ada apa dengan pangeran manisnya ini?

Yuu memejamkan mata. Mencoba membiarkan saja saat Mika memberinya blowjob. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan tak karuan, darahnya berdesir-desir membuat ngilu di kaki dan sengatan-sengatan nikmat di sekujur badan.

"Mika..." Tubuh Yuu lunglai. Matanya setengah terbuka melihat Mika begitu lihai memberinya kenikmatan. Dan hal itu membuatnya sedih, sungguh ia tak percaya pada apa yang saat ini dilakukan pangeran manisnya. Air mata meleleh tanpa bisa tertahan lagi, karena pertarungan amarah dan napsu yang menggeluti hati.

 _ **"Mika! Hentikan! MIKAAAA!"**_ teriak Yuu tiba-tiba. Dan sontak matanya terbuka.

BRAK! Guren reflek membanting pintu ke dinding saat membukanya dengan tergesa. Setengah berlari ia hampiri adik angkatnya. "Ada apa, Yuu?" Guren mengusap kening Yuu yang mengucurkan keringat dingin meski saat ini berendam air hangat.

"Mika..." sahut Yuu pelan. Ia edarkan pandangan ke penjuru ruangan. "Ahh... hanya mimpi..." Ia menepuk kedua pipinya kemudian menggeleng-geleng.

"Hmm? Jadi mimpi?" Guren mengernyit. "Kau mimpi apa tentang Mika?" Guren menunjuk ke dalam bathtub. Tampak sebercak cairan putih larut dalam air.

Seketika Yuu membelalak, "Apa ini?"

"Kau masih tanya apa? Ini buah napsumu, baka!" Guren menjitak belakang kepala lawan bicaranya. Selama ini Guren tidak pernah main tangan pada Yuu, tapi kali ini ia benar-benar jengkel karena... "Yuu, kau sudah tidak lagi perjaka..."

"Apa? Kenapa bisa?!" panik Yuu.

Guren hanya bungkam, ia melangkah ke luar. Menyebalkan sekali, selama ini ia berusaha menjauhkan adik angkatnya itu dari hal atau pikiran kotor supaya tidak ejakulasi. Meski banyak godaan juga untuknya melakukan hal mesum tapi selalu ia tahan, demi bisa menuai 'hasil keperawanan' Yuu jika tiba waktu untuk menjamahnya tahun depan. Tapi kini musnahlah sudah harapannya, ia jengkel juga karena Yuu ejakulasi hanya karena bermimpi tentang Mika.

"Siaaaal!" Guren merengut, ia tendang ranjang cucian hingga jemuran kering di dalamnya berserakan di lantai.

Sementara itu di kamar mandi... Dalam bathtub Yuu sedang meringkuk memeluk lutut sambil komat-kamit lirih, "Guren bilang aku sudah tidak perjaka, apa maksudnya? Lalu... cairan putih ini apa? Apakah berbahaya? Mengandung bakteri? Aku akan kanker kulit jika terus berendam di sini? Dan besok... bagaimana aku berhadapan dengan Mika di sekolah besok? Apakah aslinya Mika memang semesum itu? Aduh, aku malu..."

Lalu tiba-tiba raut muka Yuu berubah sangar. "Aaaahhhh! Kenapa aku harus memimpikan lanjutan cerita BL itu yang bahkan tidak Guren lanjutkan membacanya? Aku menyesaaaal! Awas kau Shinoaaaa!"

 _Kenapa Shinoa dibawa-bawa?_

Yuu hanya tahu tentang ciuman dalam bercinta yang bahkan ia sendiri belum pernah melakukannya. Tidak pernah membaca atau melihat tata cara bercinta yang sebenarnya. Tapi kini ia mulai berpikir bahwa apa yang dilakukan Mika dalam mimpinya barusan adalah cara bercinta yang benar dan dijamin kepuasannya.

"Yuu, bukan maksud Guren mengataimu tidak lagi perjaka. Guren itu hanya meluapkan kekesalannya atas mimpimu tentang Mika, dia cuma ingin menakutimu saja, supaya kau tidak ejakulasi lagi tanpa dirinya setelah ini," gumam Crowley di seberang telepon.

Kebiasaan Guren yang langsung meninggalkan telepon tanpa menutupnya jika mendengar panggilan atau teriakan Yuu. Dan alhasil percakapan antara Guren dan Yuu dalam kamar mandi tadi menjadi inspirasi bagi Crowley untuk membuat cerita BL baru, tentu dengan meminjam nama dua penghuni kamar 47 apartemen milik 'bibi loli'-nya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

Opo iki waaaa~?! _(sendirinya nggak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya fujo anyaran macam beta bikin cerita nista berlumur dosa macam ini, hahahaha!)_

Makasih reviewnya:

 **AYA** / Seperti biasa yak heboh kalau ada Ferid sama Mika (shippernya) XD ... Maunya sih juga oneshot tapi kok kurang seru ya rasanya _#plak_ ... Yosh! Arigatou ('O')

 **Fujoshi janai desu yo ne** / Shipper Ferid X Mika juga ya? Yokatta! _#eh_ XD ... Yosh! Arigatou udah baca, fave, follow, dan review ('O')

 _Semoga kalian nggak nyesel baca fanfic 'iyuh' ini_ X'D


End file.
